Airashii Okami: The charismatic, tempermental ninja!
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Airashii can't help but to be smug when it comes to her skills. But does she have a bite to back up her bark? Or is she just going to bite the dust? She is an outgoing, charismatic, caring kunoichi. Her dream is to be #1! But, who's isn't? Can she make it in the intense ninja world? Find out! Rated PG-13 because some random cussing. Not that bad. I DON'T own Naruto.
1. First Chapter: Airashii's Entrance

**I had a story about one of my OCs in the life of Naruto. I ddin't really like her that much though so i deleted her the story. This is my new and improve OC, Airashii Okami! The charismatic wolf! This will be Airashii's life in Naruto from the beginning to the end! XD**

A blur rushes through the trees. The shadow comes to a halt reviling a young kunoichi. Airashii kneels behind a clearing. The only thing keeping her from being visible is the bush facing her back. The black haired girl blows her bangs out of her left eye, even though they are right above her deep brown eye and out of the way. She turns to her right.

A scrawny, sweet looking girl sits on top of a tall tree. Her back to the clearing but her neck being forced to look towards it. The blond shifts her site towards Airashii and nods yes.

Airashii's serious expression immediately turns into an almost evil-looking grin.

The little blond looks across the clearing to see a dark skinned kunoichi. She's guarding her face with three kunai in each hand. Their eyes meet and, once again, the little kunoichi nods. The blond and dark-brown hair kunoichi both stare with intense concentration into the clearing.

Airashii faces the forest in front of her with her head lifted up high. Her nose in the air, the tanned-skinned girl seems to be in deep concentration.

A man appears above the opened field, gracefully falling to the ground. Airashii's nose twitches. As the man's foot touches the ground Airashii dashes with a great amount of speed to him. Her arm pulled back and her fist catching more power as she gets closer to her target, the dirty blond sensei just gets enough time to glance at his predator. Airashii sends a fierce punch to his stomach, sending the man into a tree. Dust fills the scene. The tan ninja coughs and tries to clear the filth from the air. She walks closer to the tree as the atmosphere clears up and reveals a log smashed into the sturdy oak.

"Dam it." Airashii snarls.

The girl's sensei appears next to her and smiles. Before he attacks, three kunais fly in his direction. He dodges on time.

"Oh come on. I never miss!" The dark skinned kunoichi behind the tree mumbles.

Noticing he is distracted, Airashii jumps up over him and aims to kick him on top of his head. The man blocks her kick causing the impact to be less painful. The skilled dirty-blond grips the young girl's leg tightly and with one easy motion sends her flying towards the forest.

"Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu!" The light haired blond announces her Jutsu as she leaps from the tree, into the sky, and aims for her sensei.

The water rushed from her mouth so quickly that he has no time to react. Soon he is flooded by water and tries to gasp franticly for air. The man manages to grab the trunk of a tree as the water quickly flows away and is absorbed by the soil. He stands up and tries to cough up the water he swallowed. The dark-skinned ninja throws three kunai once more this time piercing the sensei's clothes, causing him to be pinned to the tree that saved him from drowning. Airashii quickly runs towards the trapped ninja and right when she was about to go in for the kill, a bell ringed… A timer?

The three kunoichi sprinted to the center of the clearance in a triangle formation. The sensei appeared in front of them.

"Sagishi Nara, Kitti Yamanaka, and Airashii Okami." The sensei names off his squad, "You guys did very well as expected. You have improved."

"Awesome!" Airashii fist-punches the air.

"Yay!" Dark-skinned Kitti jumps up and down clapping.

Light-blond haired Sagishi just smiles warmly, looking very pleased.

"Sooo… does that mean?" Airashii starts to ask.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try to convince the Fifth Hokage for a second C ranked mission."

"Yes! Thank you Tanoshii Sensei." The excited big brown eyed ninja bows in respect and gratitude.

"But I can't promise anything! It was hard enough getting you that first C ranked mission. I'll see what I can do. Now it's late and the sun is starting to set. Go home and rest, okay?" The sensei commands the three but stares at Airashii.

"Hey, I'll try to sleep, swear." Airashii side smiles.

Tanoshii nods, gives a smirk, and disappears.

"Another C ranked mission. Do you think it's going to be outside of the village again?" Sagishi asks with curiosity.

"I wish! I really hope it's not the same village as last time. I want to go on a mission in every village in the world!" Kitti spins in delight.

"I don't know…" Airashii turns around and puts both her hands on the back of her head, "I kind of hope it's in the Village Hidden in the Sand again…"

"You're just saying that because of that boy you met." Kitti teases.

"Kitti!" Sagishi elbows the hasty ninja.

"Ouch! What?" Kitti mumbles.

"What guy?" Airashii faces her squad members and asks irritated. A slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well, we were going to tell you when the appropriate moment arrived but miss can't-keep-a-secret here," Sagishi glares at Kitti, "speeded the process-"

"We TOTALLY saw you flirting with that red head over at the Sand Village!" Kitti interrupts with inpatients.

"What!" Airashii's cheeks transform from a soft blush to a dark shade of pink. The bright faced girl turns her back towards the nosy teens, feeling her face heat up. "You guys were spying on me?" She accuses.

"Definitely not! We stumbled across you two interacting by accident." Sagishi explains.

"We just battled a little! I totally don't get why that's flirting." Airashii crosses her arms.

"You also kept on smiling." Kitti adds, still teasing.

"I smile with all my guy friends! What, does that mean I like Lee, too?"

"No but you had a different smile. Different from the one you give to Lee, Kiba, or even Naruto!" Kitti jumps with excitement of the thought of little Airashii having a crush.

"Naruto…" Airashii says under her breath. She promised she would go visit him after she got back from her C ranked mission, but a week has passed. The young kunoichi got so busy with family and training, it slipped her mind.

"Hmm?" Sagishi and Kitti stare at Airashii wondering why she hasn't barked back yet.

Airashii turns around and faces the two girls, "That reminds me, I have to meet up with Naruto. I got to go! Later!" Airashii announces as she dashes through the forest waving to her teammates.

"Wait Airashii, it's getting late! You should… Never mind she's gone." Sagishi sighs. "I hate when she leaves us talking to ourselves."

"That's a lot of hate!" Kitti smiles.

"Hmm, it's almost dinner time. He should be in Ichiraku's." Airashii thinks out loud as she gets to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

The black-haired chick slows down as she reaches the shop and starts walking slowly. She can already hear Naruto's loud voice. A smile can't help but to form on Airashii's face.

"Oh come on! I'll pay you back, I swear!"

"Yeah like I haven't heard that before."

"Pleas! I'm STARVING."

"No chance Naruto."

Airashii enters quietly and chuckles softly.

"Two bowls of ramen pleas. One for me and one for the kid." Airashii hands the yen to Teuchi happily.

"Airashii! So nice to see you. Coming right up!" Teuchi greets her and gest the young lady her order.

"Airashii!" Naruto stands up quickly, surprised.

"What? No hug?" Airashii opens her arms and asks with a crocked smile.


	2. Reminiscing: The Untouchable Ninja

With a 'Hmp!' Naruto crosses his arms and faces Airashii's opposite direction.

"Oh come on Naruto! I know I told you I would come and tell you all about my mission as soon as I came back but I had to help my family, do chores, work, do missions, and train. Before I knew it a week passed by! I'm really sorry!" Airashii pleaded for forgiveness, truly feeling guilty for not fulfilling her promise. She never breaks a promise and Naruto knows that.

Naruto peeks through one of his eyes and examines the imploring girl. "Alright, alright…" Naruto sighs scratching his head, "I can never stay mad at you!" He smiles and bear hugs Airashii.

"Naruto, I love you but I also love breathing…" The tan girl tries to speak between gasps.

"Hehe, sorry. I missed you so much!" Naruto grins.

"I missed ya, too, you scamp!" Airashii messes up the blonds golden locks.

"Here's your ramen!" Teuchi comes back and sets a bowl in front of each ninja. "Dig in."

Both Naruto and Airashii separate their chop sticks and do exactly what Teuchi says.

***Six ramen bowls later***

"Ah man, I am stuffed!" Naruto announces as they walk out of the restaurant.

"You said it." The black-haired ninja walks with both hands in her short's pockets.

"Soooooo… Where did you go for your mission? What was it about? Who did you me-" the hyperactive kid bombards the kunoichi with questions but she interrupts.

"Wow, wow, Naruto. Take it easy. Look, I'll just tell you the basics and then you can ask whatever after words, okay?"

"Totally!"

"Okay," she first chuckles than starts to inform, "It was a C ranked mission to the Village Hidden by the Sand. Our mission was to send a scroll to the Kazekage. It wasn't a really important message or else the Hokage wouldn't have let us Genin take care of it. The scroll just informed the Kazekage of an event or some kind of festival. It took about three days to get there, we had two days to rest in the village, and three days to get back. I met the Kazekage's kids, made friends with 'em. One of them in particular was intensely strong and almost untouchable. Almost that is. On our way back we got attacked by some ninjas from a really weird village."

"What village? Who was the untouchable ninja? Did you beat him? Did you beat the ninja that ambushed you guys?" Naruto jumps up and down as they walk towards his house.

"Dude chill." Airashii chuckles and answers, "They were from the Village Hidden by the Sound. It's a pretty new village. The jutsus are all sound related and really mess with your head. The untouchable ninja was a kid named Gaara… really intense red-headed guy with foam sea eyes…" she wonders off.

Naruto stops in front of Airashii and waves in front of her face looking puzzled, "Uh, Airashii?"

"Oh! Um, hehe sorry about that." She snaps out of it and blushes. "Anyways, look! We're already to your home. It's late and you need to rest up for more missions."

"Ugh, they're all lame missions!" Naruto whines.

"A missions a mission and you should be happy to even be a ninja! Now go on to bed." Airashii smiles widely at the blue-eyed boy as she points to his door.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto laughs.

"Later! Brush your teeth!" Airashii yells as she runs off to her house.

She sprints silently, rough top to rough top, until she arrives to her roof. From there she jumps in a window leading to her bedroom. Airashii undresses out of her ninja outfit consisting of black short shorts, black fingerless gloves with metal on the knuckles, a black tank top, a dark blue sleeveless jean jacket with a hoody, her ninja headband raped around her upper right arm, and her black ninja shoes. She lets down her long, straight, black hair from her high pony-tail. The moonlight from her open window hits her body and shows her reflection on the mirror. The curvy but short ninja looks at herself for a bit then smirks and heads in her bed. The brown-eyed girl sighs deeply as she remembers her battle with the tense ninja from the sand.

* * *

It was her first day of rest in the sand village. Airashii woke up at about 7 a.m., ate a huge breakfast, and then ran off to explore. The heat was intense and the atmosphere was humid. She didn't mind though. The tan girl loves the feeling of sun rays hitting her skin. She jumped up on the roof tops of the buildings, trying to get a good view. Looking around, she saw the tallest structure that would give a beautiful sight, The Kazekage's mansion. Airashii ran house to house until she reached the castle like building. She climbed to the top and stood on the railing that surrounded the roof.

The burning wind mixed with sand particles hit her skin. She smiled, feeling pretty relaxed. "Nice…"

Airashii felt eyes on her. She took out a kunai and turned around quickly to stare into intense, cold eyes.

She twirled her kunai and put it back in her leg pouch. "Hey. You're the Kazekage's youngest son, right?"

Gaara nodded yes, eyeing the girl. Airashii blushed a bit, noticing the sea foam eyes studying her.

The kunoichi back flipped off the railing and walked towards the red-head.

"We never had a proper introduction. I'm Airashii, Airashii Okami." She gave the serious boy a friendly smile.

Gaara examined the smile of the happy girl. Seems legit. After moments of silence he finally spoke, "I am Gaara of the Sand… I've heard you are good ninja."

Airashii smirked a bit, "You have, huh? Glad to hear that my names becoming popular. I've heard you're an unbeatable ninja. Is that true?"

"You want to find out?" Gaara instigated, his voice rough and cold.

"I thought you would never ask." Airashii grinned getting into a running position. She wanted to be first for the kill.

The kunoichi sprinted towards Gaara with immense speed. She jumped in the air for a side head kick when a wall of sand stopped her right before reaching his ear.

"What the?!" The surprised girl mumbled.

Airashii spun to kick the other side of his head. Again, sand blocked her. She twirled around him and aimed to elbow the back of his neck but, once more, sand got in the way. The baffled ninja jumped over him and faced her opponent.

"Now I'm starting to get why people say you're untouchable." She said a little irritated.

Sand came from below and rapped around her ankle. Airashii threw three kunais at the thread of sand slithering up her leg. She dashed towards the unscratched ninja and directed her punch towards his stomach. With full speed she penetrated the sand but it trapped her wrist. Airashii pulled back forcefully until her wrist escaped.

"Alright, it is penetrable." The confident ninja side smiled.

'This can't be. It isn't possible. Nobody's that fast.' Gaara looked angrily confused at the girl.

She dashed so fast that it seemed she disappeared into thin air.

'Where did she go?' Gaara asked himself.

"Over here!" Airashii screamed from behind the red-haired ninja.

He turned around quickly to see nothing.

"Next to ya!"

He turned to his left just to stare at nobody again.

"Pay more attention!" Airashii yelled as she ran to him from behind.

He managed to turn in time. Punches came from all different angles towards his face, head, and neck. He had to doge some that were too quick for the sand to stop. One punch almost hit his face but he caught her little fist right on time. She looked up to see that he had actually managed to grab one of her speedy punches. Without trying, their gazes met. No matter how much the short girl tried to look away she couldn't. Her eyes widened at first but then took up an expression of sadness as she explored the depths of the quiet boy's soul. She saw so much damage, pain, torture, his soul was turning black and quickly losing hope.

Gaara's eyes were skeptical and angry at first but then his green orbs increased in dilation as he became aware of Airashii's gaze. He didn't know what to do or what expression to have. He has never stared at someone's eyes this long without them feeling uncomfortable or turning quickly around with fear. He saw kindness, understanding, and friendliness in her dark brown eyes. But he also saw sadness and suffering. The young ninja saw loneliness buried deep in her. Then Gaara saw an emotion he has never seen anybody show him. Pity. He tightened his grip on her fist.

Gaara threw her backwards. Airashii was still in a daze and Gaara took that window of opportunity to send his soil to climb up her body. When she realized what was going on it was too late. Her whole bottom half was covered by sand and she was lifted from the ground. The black-haired girl wiggled trying to get out of the sand's grip. Quickly, the sand reached her neck and stopped there.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Gaara screamed furiously.

"What do you mean?" Airashii struggled to ask since the sand was tightening around her chest and neck.

"You're looking at me weird…. You think I'm a monster don't you!? Just like everybody else!" Gaara accuses, sounding paranoid and aggressive.

"What!? Why would I think that? Gaara, nobody humane can be a monster." The struggling girl argues.

"You're lying! I can kill you right now without hesitation or mercy! Is that not a monster?!" Gaara yelled in denial that anyone wouldn't think of him as anything but a monster.

Airashii stared into Gaara's sea-foam eyes. She smiled warmly causing confusion in him. "But you aren't killing me. You aren't as bad as what people think. If people think you will kill without hesitation, prove them wrong. Don't kill me. Others don't decide who you are, you do."

The puzzled ninja stared at Airashii's warm smile. 'What's wrong with her?... Why is she smiling?'

His grip loosened and his arm slowly drifted to his side. The sand gradually slid off Airashii's figure. She gracefully fell to the floor on both feet.

Gaara's eyes dashed back and forth, trying to make sense of what was happening. He wasn't used to comprehension and signs of kindness.

"See, you didn't kill me. You aren't a monster." Airashii stretches as she smiles calmly.

"Why aren't you scared?" Gaara asks grabbing his head, mad that he can't understand the situation.

"Because… I've heard how people treat you. I don't agree. They just believe rumors without even knowing you. I think that's just mean and cruel. I mean, everybody needs a friend." The tan girl explained kindly, slowly walking towards the red-head.

"Trust me, you don't want to be associated with Me." he assured her seriously.

"Hey, I can choose whoever I want to be my friends and I choose you." Airashii smiled as she leaned forward with her hands behind her back.

Gaara blushed a bit and looked away. "Whatever. I don't care. It's your choice." Gaara took a step back and rapped himself around sand. He quickly disappeared along with the mineral.

"Wait! Oh dam it…" Airashii tried to grab the disappearing boy. "… I better see you again."

*****Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had A LOT of homework. XP. Anyways, please tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and please review! It makes me more egger to write 8)*****


End file.
